leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Evelynn/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * While , pay attention to when you are (near) being detected by enemy champions. This is identified by the glowing yellow eye over nearby enemy champions. * You are far more reliant on your level six power spike than most junglers. Focus more on farming instead of ganking until you reach that point. * Running after targets to use is ill advised. Unless you are unable to line up a clear shot through their minions, is the better option. ;Playing Against * Purchasing can help you detect Evelynn's location in order to prepare for her . * Evelynn's is not available to her until level 6, and needs time to set up. this makes her susceptable to early invades. * If you suspect Evelynn is about to one of your teammates, let them know by pinging the minimap and typing in chat. * is an out-of- combat effect, so when she casts (indicating she is nearby and preparing to attack) you can fire large area spells like into her possible gank paths to cripple her. * Evelynn can still be affected by wards as long as you place them in areas where she will enter combat i.e. next to her jungle camps. Tricks ;Ability Usage * ** When low on health, wait for the passive health regeneration of Demon Shade to heal you as much as possible before using your potions. * ** This ability deals good damage to a target marked by Hate Spike, and is also your main tool to clear jungle camps. * ** This ability is good for ganking a pushed lane. Unless the target has a lot of mobility, triggering Allure shouldn't be too difficult. ** Trigger Allure with , which has more range, instead of . ** This ability deals huge damage to monsters after marking them for seconds. Use this ability on the camp's main monster, wait seconds and trigger the mark, the monster will also be charmed for a longer duration. * ** This ability should always be used as its version, as it deals about 50% more damage and allows Evelynn to dash to her target. * ** This ability can be used to either espace, chase a target down or execute a low-health target. ** If you trying to kill your target, always use it when they're marked as , as the ability will deal twice as much damage. ;Rune Usage * can easily be triggered with , it will add to your burst damage. * triggers with , futher increasing your burst damage. * gives your team more vision. * increases your sustain. * increases your mobility, and helps you track down your targets. * grants you more mobility and makes indirectly grant you more AP. * increases your mobility while in the river. * allows you to cast more often. * increases your mobility. ;Item Usage * As a jungler, Evelynn wants to be built as a burst mage, buying ability power, magic penetration and mobility. * Jungle items: or alongside . * For potions , and possibly upgrade it to . * For boots or if you lack mobility. * The items you generally want to go for: , , , , . * After completing your , an early increases your damage output. ;Countering * Protect the target marked by , as Evelynn will generally try to hunt them down when the mark is ready. de:Evelynn/Strategie ru:Evelynn/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Evelynn